The Hunter in the Leaves
by AmaterasuBlazing
Summary: When Naruto was 5 he received a severe beating that left him unconscious. This sent him into his mind where he met three hunters from a time long forgotten. They take him on as their apprentice, teaching him their arts. Naruto no longer only a ninja, and he has a second goal. He is also a hunter, and strives to be the greatest ever. OOC Amelia, Ludwig, Gehrman and Naruto
1. Chapter 1: The new apprentice

The Hunter in the Leaves

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here with the first chapter of The Hunter.**

 **So this story is inspired by a challenge by Demon Scarlet, it goes something like this** **.**

 **When Naruto was born he was ripped away from Kushina when she tried to use a jutsu to go to a different world where she could raise Naruto without the fear of him being used as a weapon for the leaf or being killed by rock for the grudge against his father. As she starts the hand seals for the technique a root anbu interfered and Naruto was flung into the portal going to the world of Bloodborne. When Naruto is there he is raised by the hunter in the story of Bloodborne and is taught how to use the various weapons that are in Bloodborne. When Naruto and the hunter defeat the last boss in Bloodborne and end the never ending nightmare Kami comes to bring him home. She lets him leave with all the weapons he has and makes his guns run off of chakra.**

 **So I am definitely changing that, I am not a fan of Kami stories.**

 **Requirements:**

 **Naruto must have Threaded cane and Blade of Mercy: Yes**

 **Kami gives Naruto a summoning contract for the beasts in Bloodborne: Maybe**

 **Civilian and Sasuke bashing: Civilian, yes, Sasuke, only in the beginning**

 **Naruto X Fu or Yugito or both: Fu and Naruto pairing**

 **Strong Naruto and friendly brother like kyuubi: No**

 **Motherly/Fatherly Hunter (Depends on the gender chosen for the Hunter): Kind of**

 **Naruto is 18 while the rookie 12 are the same in canon.: No**

 **Doesn't have to follow canon but should have wave arc and chunin exam arc.: Follows cannon**

 **So normal disclaimer. I own NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Jutsu/techniques: **Transformation Jutsu/8 centred whirlpool**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view/ location switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Reading: (Zabuza Momochi)

Chapter 1: The new apprentice

Naruto was running as fast as his 5-year-old body could go as he raced down the streets of the village hidden in the leaves. The young blond glanced behind him, caching a glimpse of the mob of villagers chasing him as he turned the corner. He turned his head forward again, skidding to a stop as he saw that the alley in front of him was a dead end.

The young boy glanced around, desperately looking for a hiding spot or a way out as the villagers quickly began to enter the ally. Naruto turned around, his eyes widening as he saw the evil looks on the faces of the villagers. Naruto backed away from them, his back hitting the wall of the alley.

"Please, don't hurt me! I didn't do anything to you!" Shouted Naruto as he looked on in fear. The evil looks on the villagers twisted into glares of hatred and angry as they seemed to froth at the mouth. A tall, pink haired women stepped forward, glaring at the cowering boy as she spoke.

"You murder our families, crush our homes and businesses and claim to be innocent! Your nothing but a lying demon!" Screamed the pinket, here shrill voice causing the boy to flinch. He gazed on in fear as the villagers surrounded the boy, beginning to beat and stab him. Naruto fell to the ground, curling into the fetal position as the boy's vision began to fade before going black.

Naruto awoke in a dripping tunnel, the 5-year-old sighing as he looked around, pulling his legs to his chest as he began to rock, tears dripping from his eyes as he thought to himself. 'Why do they hate me so much? Why do they call me a demon?' Thought the boy as he continued to whimper.

A pair of arms wrapped around the pitiful boy, holding him close as Naruto began to calm down. He looked at the arms that encircled him, his eyes following the arms back to the body as they continued to embrace him. Naruto looked up, seeing a female face looking down at him, a small smile on the women's face as she looked down at him.

Naruto was captivated by the face and the strange, pointed hat she wore. She had pale blue eyes and silvery blond hair, her nose was narrow and she had high cheekbones, suggesting a noble lineage. Her hat was pointed, casting a light shadow over her face as the feather hung slightly over the edge.

A voice cut through the boys' shock, causing both of the blonds to look towards the speaker as they spoke. "I told you your beauty was entrancing Maria! Just look at the boy's face!" Laughed a tall man, a large, curved blade hanging from his waist.

Naruto cautiously looked over the figures that stood in front of him. The man who had spoken wore a ragged black suit like set of clothes, a red scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. He had black, scruffy hair and an unshaven face, thick stubble on his chin as he smiled kindly at the young blond, a floppy wide brimmed hat adorning his head, casting his kind brown eyes into shadows.

Next to him stood a tall blond haired man with a stoic face, a small smile adorning his lips as he looked down at the boy with his sky blue eyes. He wore a long white coat, an ornate golden belt crossing across his chest, a large, shield shaped pauldron acting as the buckle. The large handle of a great sword could easily be seen rising above his shoulders as he stood, arms crossed.

"Shut up Gehrman, he's just scarred! Someone needed to calm him down!" Exclaimed the now named Maria, glaring at the laughing man as he lent against his blond companion, barely holding himself up as he continued to laugh. The blond also beginning to chuckle as well.

Maria huffed in exasperation as she looked back down at the young boy, Naruto meeting her gaze with his large eyes. "Are you okay little one?" Questioned the blond as Naruto nodded, his head tilting to the side as he looked up at her, a confused look on his face as he began to speak.

"Are you my mommy?" Questioned Naruto, Gehrman bursting into another round of laughter, this time being joined by his blond companion. Maria ignored them, looking down in shock at the child in her arms. Her brain was barely able to process what he had just said before a smile spread across as she again spoke.

"Sadly no Naruto, I'm not." Said Maria as she looked down at the boy, frowning as she noticed his shoulders slump. Naruto looked around, noticing that the stood in a field of flowers, under a gigantic grey tree. A large building could be seen in the distance, the jinchuriki turned back to Gehrman, who had finally regained his composure, and his companion as he began to speak.

"Where am I?" Questioned Naruto, sending confused glances at the three adults around him. The black clad Gehrman stepped forward, his face hardening as he began to explain everything for the young boy.

"Sorry lad, I'll explain everything. My name is Gehrman, the man standing next to me is Ludwig, and the woman holding you is Maria. We are in your mind, or at least a part of your mind" Explained Gehrman, muttering to himself as he said the last part. Ludwig nodded to the boy in greeting.

Maria, seemingly reluctantly, released the young blond as she strode towards the two men, leaving Naruto leaning against the towering tree, looking on at the three adults. "Why am I here?" Questioned Naruto, finally noticing the long katana with a rapier hilt and knife strapped to her sides.

"You are here to receive an opportunity, to become our apprentice and learn to use our unique techniques and your Kekkai Genkai." Explained Gehrman, his companions nodded in confirmation, although Maria seemed to tense when he mentioned Kekkai Genkai. Naruto responded instantly, not even taking a moment to think over it.

"Yes, I accept" Said Naruto, no hesitation in his voice as he spoke. The three adults looked on in shock, surprised by the fact that the boy answered without even a single moment of consideration. Ludwig smiled, stepping forward and speaking for the first time.

"Well ok then. Come this way and we'll start your tor… I mean training." Stated the tall blond, a big, sadistic smile on his face as he turned around, walking quickly as he headed towards the building in the distance. He was quickly followed by Gehrman as he strode forward.

Maria smiled at the blond, motioning for him to follow as they both began to walk, speeding up to catch up to the two men. Naruto was slightly unnerved, having heard Ludwigs' slip up, but followed anyways, mentally preparing himself for the coming training. He never noticed the large tunnel in the distance, a red light at the end.

 _ **Hiruzen point of view**_

The third Hokage raced across the rooftops, closely followed by his Anbu as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, going as fast as possible as he sprinted towards the location of his surrogate grandson. 'Hold on Naruto, I'm coming' Thought the old Sarutobi as he landed in the ally where the mob was attacking the boy.

His Anbu landed next to him, looking in disgust as they looked on, watching a large group of people beating on a 5-year-old boy. Hiruzen growled, about to order his guards to arrest them before he stopped, stunned at the scene in front of him.

Blood began to flow from the Uzumakis' wound, spinning around him in a tornado of crimson scythes. The civilians looked on in shock, some of the less intelligent ones charged forward, screaming about killing the demon before he showed his 'true form'. They were quickly cut down by the arcs of crimson liquid, leaving them in chunks, their blood only adding to the tornado.

Hiruzen walked forward, signalling for the Anbu behind him to arrest the civilians. He cautiously approached the swirling blood, watching with trepidation as the crimson blades began to slow down. Just as he stepped into the range of the scythes, did they begin to collapse, falling to the ground as they formed a large crimson puddle around the blond.

A single, fat civilian charged forward, taking his chance to kill the 'fox brat' now that there was nothing stopping him. **"Raikiri"** shouted the dog masked anbu as he shot forward, burying his lightning covered hand through the mans' chest, blood splashing onto his uniform, mask and hair.

Hiruzen bent down, picking up the small, malnourished blond as he glared at the restrained civilians, turning to the black haired Anbu next to him as he spoke. "Weasel, send them to Ibiki and Anko and tell them that they have some knew test subjects." Ordered Hiruzen his voice cold as he looked over the idiot civilians.

The Sarutobi patriarch took to the rooftops as he raced towards the hospital, carrying the blond jinchuriki close to his chest as he burst through the doors of the hospital, sliding to a stop in front of the front desk as the nurse on duty rushed over. "Hokage-sama, what do you need?" Questioned the young woman, her eyes hardening as she looked at the boy in his arms.

"What is he doing here?" Questioned the women, venom practically dripping from her voice as she spat out the word boy. Hiruzens eyes hardening as he looked at her.

"Where is Dr Nagakura?" questioned the third, his voice cold and devoid of emotion as he spoke. The nurse seemed not to notice the tone of his voice, continuing to glare down at the boy as she again spoke.

"He's not available at the moment, and neither are any of the other doctors on duty tonight." Explained the woman. Hiruzens' eyes narrowed, the women's lie easily being seen by the old kage. He grabbed the young women by her neck, raising her off the ground as she grasped at his hand, struggling to breath.

"Stupid b****, trying to lie to a kage. That is treason, and the punishment is death." Growled the third, tightening his grip, an audible snap echoing through the waiting hall, the nurses and patients looking on in shock as he dropped the woman, her body slumping to the ground, head hanging at an unnatural angle.

He strode forward, pushing his way through the shocked workers as he headed towards a single room, the plaque next to the door saying Rin Nagakura. He placed the boy down on the hospital bed, whispering to him before walking out, locking the door behind him as he went to look for his personal doctor. "I'm sorry I couldn't be their sooner Naruto"

 _ **Naruto point of view**_

Two days later

Narutos' eyes flickered open, darting around the room, the bright white light burning his eyes as the smell of antiseptic invaded his nose. He was in the hospital, again. He shifted as he attempted to sit up, groaning as his stiff muscles strained at his movements. He may have been training with his senseis in his mind, but his real body had been laying motionlessly for two days.

He thought over what he had been doing over the last few days, training with the older hunters. They had started simply with learning basic hunting techniques, since they could strengthen his physical body. Ludwig and Gehrman had begun to teach him how to wield the basic hunter weapons in the workshop whilst Maria began to teach him chakra control.

Naruto smiled as he thought over the three and how they had helped him, the only regret he had with accepting the apprenticeship was Ludwigs sadistic training methods. Know the greatest question was what he was going to say to Hokage-jiji. "Naruto your awake" Stated Hiruzen as he walked into the room, causing Naruto to groan as he turned to him.

Naruto looked at the third unsure of what he was going to tell him as he looked at the third. He sighed beginning to explain everything to the old man, how he had met the three hunters and his choice to take their offer. Once he finished he waited with bated breath for the old mans' response. Hiruzen took a deep breath before answering, not knowing the effect his words would have on the course of history.

 **And that is finished! Sorry for the cliff-hanger but I want to see if this new story becomes as popular as legacy, although I will see it through to the end either way. This Amaterasu_Blazing signing off, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: The beetle and the fox

The Hunter in the Leaves

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here with the next chapter of The Hunter.**

 **longbowchris50, zero fullbuster, thank you to both of you for commenting. longbowchris50, while I'm not making a god like OP Naruto, because I believe it would be ridicules for Naruto to be able to beat Orochimaru or Itachi at the start of cannon, he will be about Haku level at start of cannon, so about mid chunin level and able to make a jounin actually work for a win. Zero fullbuster, thanks and just got to ask, fairy tail reference? I mean Grey Fullbuster, Silver Fullbuster, Zero Fullbuster? Also warning, Fu will be OOC, at least for her, until the start of cannon. Milennial, I know I used a bit of a cliché with the mob so that might have compromised my creative integrity and I will take that to heart for the future. Secondly, I understand that I haven't explained it yet, and to tell the truth, I haven't thought of a reason that doesn't involve Kami or the Shinigami. Also, mindscape learning cliché, no comment. And to finish this, I to would like there to be more crossovers, or just Bloodborne stories in general, and I do worry that I will not be able to live up to the game, so I need people like you to point out where I can improve, thank you for your comments, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **So normal disclaimer. I own NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Jutsu/techniques: **Transformation Jutsu/8 centred whirlpool**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view/ location switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Reading: (Zabuza Momochi)

Chapter 2: The beetle and the fox

A now 7-year-old Naruto stood panting in the clearing that made up training ground 2. He now wore a full black set of pants and waistcoat like shirt, covered by a long, ankle length trench coat, with a small cape covering his shoulders and being linked together by a chain next to his throat. A pair of elbow length gloves covered his hands as he loosely held his weapon.

He replaced his mask as he strode forward, his thick soled boots crushing the dead grass as he strode forward, tightening his grip around the cane in his hand as he strode forward. He stopped mid-stride as he turned his head, his now main like hair swaying to the side. "Yes dog-san?" Questioned Naruto, looking at the silver haired man as he unsealed his hat.

The dog masked Anbu looked over the blond before speaking, seeing his now main like hair swayed in the wind, reminding him heavily of a description he had once heard of Kinkaku of the gold and silver brothers, his thick whisker like marks, mostly covered by his mask, giving him a feral look. "The Hokage requests to see you Naruto." Explained the Anbu before disappearing.

Naruto sighed, placing his cap on his head, the peak casting a deep shadow across his eyes, the design much like the one Maria wore, although the corners on the sides were heavily flared at the back, and sealed his cane. He raced towards the academy, taking to the rooftops as he entered the village, avoiding the crowded streets and the glares that came with them.

He quickly reached the academy, walking quickly towards Hiruzens' office as he wondered what the old man wanted him for, thinking over how Hokage-jiji had accepted his explanation that night, his only requirement being that his training was surveyed by the old Sarutobi.

He quickly entered the old mans' office, pausing slightly to greet the young jounin that acted as the Hokages' secretary. "Hi old man, how are?" Questioned Naruto, striding into the office before pausing, his eyes narrowing as he noticed two strangers in the office.

The first was a tall man with serious, ink black eyes, his brown hair in a low hanging ponytail. His turquoise haori covered a tight, light yellow kimono jacket and grey pants, a ruby scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

The second was a small, young girl, around his own age, although his own 4'5" form towering over 3'11" frame. Her mint green hair contrasted greatly with her pupilless amber eyes. She was clad in a sleeveless white shirt and skirt. Her eyes conveyed a sense of curiosity, but she acted timid and fearful, huddling up and trying to make herself small.

"Ah Naruto-kun! It seems that dog passed on my message?" Questioned Hiruzen, receiving a nod as his answer. "This is Shibuki, the leader the village hidden by a waterfall, and his niece, Fu. I would like you to show her around the village, maybe introduce her to your senseis while I talk to her uncle." Requested Hiruzen.

Naruto nodded, smiling beneath his mask as he began to speak, "Okay old man, come on Fu!" Said the hunter in training. Fu looked at her uncle nervously, a questioning look on her face as he nodded, indicating to go with the boy. Fu jumped off her chair, walking to the large, black clad figure of Naruto.

 _ **Hiruzen point of view**_

Once the two 7-year-old jinchurikis' left the room Shibuki turned around to face the Hokage as he began to speak. "So that's the kyuubi jinchuriki?" Said the waterfall leader. The old Hokage nodded, his face softening as he looked at the man.

"Yes, he is. I thought it would be best if Fu went with someone who would understand the feeling of being isolated and without friends." Explained the Sarutobi as he sighed, again beginning to speak. "Now, you told me you wanted to talk over an alliance?" Questioned the third, his face hardening as he got down to business.

"Yes, sadly waterfall has become weaker over the years since the third shinobi world war. Now, this weakness doesn't mean we can't offer something in return for this alliance." Stated Shibuki as he looked towards Hiruzen, waiting for him to begin the negotiations.

 _ **Naruto point of view**_

Naruto walked slowly through the halls of the academy, talking quietly to the mint haired girl next to him. She seemed to have warmed up to him as they talked, beginning to open up to him as they spoke. The girl seemed to have had a very isolated life in her village, being separated from the other children and discriminated against by the adults, much like Naruto himself, although the villagers were far less violent in their treatment of her.

"So Fu, how would you like to meet my sensei's?" Questioned the blond, a smile coming to his face as the girl nodded hesitantly, a curious glint to her eyes as she did so, her small voice catching Naruto's attention.

"Fu would like to meet Naruto's senseis." Whispered the girl, referring to herself in the third person as she spoke. Naruto frowned, angry about the obvious neglect that had caused the verbal tic. Naruto formed a single hand seal, making a cross shaped seal using his index and middle fingers on both hands.

" **Shadow clone jutsu"** Stated Naruto as he was covered by smoke, blocking him from the view of his amber eyed companion. As it dispersed it revealed four copies of Naruto. Fu looked on in confusion, unsure of what her friend was doing, wasn't he going to show her his sensei's?

Naruto noticed the confusion on the girls, smiling as he spoke. "Just keep watching." Instructed Naruto as his clones formed a seal chain, ending in a ram seal as they spoke in unison. **"Transformation jutsu"** exclaimed the clones as a second burst of smoke masked them from view.

The smoke dissipated, revealing the towering form of Ludwig, and the smaller, but just as imposing forms of Gehrman and Maria. Naruto smiled as he looked at his shy companion, seeing an amazed, shocked look on her face as she stared at the three adults in front of her. Her fascination disappeared quickly, replaced by a scared expression as she hid behind Naruto.

Maria smiled good naturedly as she walked forward, crouching down as she stood in front of the girl, speaking in a calming tone. "Hey little one, it's okay, we're not going to hurt you." Whispered Maria, the kind tone in her voice calming the girl. Fu slowly walked out from behind the hunter in training.

Maria smiled at the girl as she straightened, Gehrman stepping forward from behind his companion as he spoke. "So kid, who is this little girl." Questioned the scythe wielding hunter as he looked towards Fu, a warm smile on his face. Fu smiled, answering for her friend as she did.

"Fu is Fu! What's your name?" Shouted the girl, her personality doing a one eighty from her previous timid and shy disposition. Gehrman laughed at the girls' sudden change, his rough, deep laugh echoing through the empty hallways as he did. Ludwig sighed as he stepped forward, hitting Gehrman in the head as he stepped forward.

Ludwig smiled down at the girl as he spoke, answering her question as he did. "Well, my name is Ludwig, the women's' called Maria, and this idiots name is Gehrman" Explained the blond, using his hand to show who he was talking about as he spoke.

Naruto smiled at his companion, an idea coming to mind as he did. "Hey Fu, would you like to join me for a training session?" Questioned Naruto as he looked down at her, Ludwig nodding in agreement to the question whilst Maria looked concerned. Fu tilted her head to the side, a thinking expression on her face as she did.

The green haired girl turned back to the hunters, a smile on her face as she responded. "Fu would love to join Naruto and his senseis!" Exclaimed the young girl, a bright smile on her face as she did. Naruto nodded, leading the girl out of the building and heading towards training ground 2, closely followed by Ludwig.

Maria turned to Gehrman as they followed the three, a look of dread on her face as she spoke. "Gehrman, who's in charge of training today?" Questioned the silver haired women as she glanced at the grim faced man.

"Ludwig is in charge today." Answered the man, a slight tone of fear to his voice, obviously thinking the same thing she was. Maria sighed, resigned to what was going to happen next, Fu was going to regret accepting the offer, and Naruto was going to regret giving it.

"F***!" Well, Naruto must have just remembered.

 _ **Hiruzen point of view**_

4 Hours later

Hiruzen looked at Shibuki in shock, his eyes wide as he began to speak. "Are you sure about this Shibuki?" Questioned the old Sarutobi as he stared at the man in front of him. Shibuki had a hard look on his face, a determined look in his eyes. Shibuki began to speak, a hard tone to his voice as he did.

"I am quite sure Hiruzen, I will be giving you Fu as part of the alliance agreement, in exchange I want the earth grudge fear container returned." Outlined the waterfall nin. Hiruzen sighed, nodding in acceptance as he wrote instructions on a scroll before calling out.

"Dove!" Spoke the Sarutobi patriarch, a Anbu seemingly emerging from nowhere, appearing kneeling in front of the old Kage. "Take this and bring it to Kuro in the library, he'll know what to do." Ordered the Sarutobi. Dove nodded, grabbing the scroll before disappearing in a storm of leaves.

Hiruzen turned back to Shibuki, rubbing his eyes as he spoke. "Are you sure about just giving away your jinchuriki?" Questioned Hiruzen, a tired tone in his voice as he did. Shibuki nodded, a tired sigh escaping his lips as he did.

"Fu is seriously neglected in the village, the children are scared of her, the adults blame her for what happened and the shinobi teachers undermine her progress at every turn. Waterfall only got the seven tails after it attacked the night Fu was born, so it's not like it will change the power status of the village. Giving her to you would gurantee she will at least be taught correctly, and she will still be able to protect waterfall due to the alliance"

Hiruzen nodded, understanding the reasoning behind the decision but noticing something, an inconsistency. "Your entire thought process makes sense, but your decisions are all made on the bases of your own emotions." Commented Hiruzen, a questioning look on his face.

Shibuki sighed, conveying nothing but sorrow as he again began to speak. "She's my niece, and as much as I want to keep her close I can't do that without hurting her, I just can't sacrifice her wellbeing for power. I can't understand how her father could seal that beast in her, knowing what would happen." Said Shibuki, whispering the last part.

Despite this, Sarutobi heard his words, nodding in agreement as he spoke. "I know what you mean. Come on, let us find those two." Stated Hiruzen, standing up and walking to the door, closely followed by Shibuki.

 _ **Naruto point of view**_

Naruto sat next to his tan skinned companion, both of them devouring bowl after bowl of ramen at Ichirakus'. The two laughed as they spoke, battered and bruised as they both were from their training, Fu having finally come out of her shell fully. Naruto turned, noticing the old man and Shibuki walking towards them.

Naruto waved them over whilst Fu ordered another bowl, turning around and smiling at her uncle as he walked over. "Fu, Naruto how have you been?" Questioned Hiruzen as he sat down next to the two, a smile on his face as he observed the two, taking a note of their tired forms as they continued to devour the bowls in front of them.

"Fu it's time for me to go, I am finished here." Spoke Shibuki, a small, sad smile on his face as he did. Fu dropped her head, preparing to get up and leave with her uncle until she was stopped by the man. "You misunderstand Fu, I am leaving, you are staying here." Stated Shibuki.

Fu looked on in surprise, a blend of sadness, surprise and shock displayed on her face as she spoke. "Why are you leaving Fu? Are you abandoning Fu as well?" questioned the girl, a tear flowing from her eyes as she spoke, beginning to cry as he rushed to explain.

"No, I'm not abandoning you, I just believe it would be safer for you if you stayed here." Explained Shibuki, a sad tone to his voice as he spoke. Fu rushed forward, hugging her uncle as she cried, tears flowing from her eyes as she hugged him. Shibuki reciprocated, hugging her back as he said goodbye.

The two village leaders left soon after, Hiruzen instructing Naruto to show her one of the rooms in his apartment building. Naruto helped his friend get settled in, comforting her as she cried over being left by her uncle. And as Naruto went to sleep that night, a single thought echoed through his mind. 'I wonder how this is going to affect things.'

 **And that is finished! I'm happy that all of you enjoy this story! I'm going to ask one thing before I sign off, Should Naruto and Fu be the same age as team 9 or as cannon, please comment for which one you want. Sorry for the misstep in quality with these first two chapters, the next should be better, goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Genin Exam

The Hunter in the Leaves

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here with the next chapter of The Hunter.**

 **Zero fullbuster, jablanco, thank you for the comments you left. So I only had 2 votes on the decision on whether Fu and Naruto are Neji, Rock lee and Tenten's age or cannon age. So leviathen, longbowchris50 it seems like you're getting what you want, cannon age it is.**

 **So normal disclaimer. I own NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Jutsu/techniques: **Transformation Jutsu/8 centred whirlpool**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view/ location switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Reading: (Zabuza Momochi)

Chapter 3: The Genin Exam

Naruto sighed as he woke up, his body stiff as he sat up, rolling out of his bed and walking towards the bathroom. The blond looked at himself in the mirror, his main like hair going every which way. Once the 12-year-old academy student had finished his morning rituals, he left the bath room and stripped, cringing as he grabbed one of his orange jump suits.

'This will be the last time I have to wear this horrendous thing. Time for us to drop the masks.' Thought Naruto, glancing longingly at his black and burnt orange hunter uniform. He sighed as he grabbed his kunai and shuriken pouch. He walked out the door, not bothering to lock it behind him as anyone wanting to get in would just break the door down.

He again sighed as he stared at the graffiti across the walls of his apartment, the words demon, monster, murderer and others inscribed on the walls. He smiled as he met up with Fu at the entrance to the building, her face split from ear to ear in a massive grin as she again began to speak.

"Looking forward to dropping the act, Hoshoku?" Questioned the grinning greenet, pushing off the wall she had been leaning against. Naruto nodded, shaking his head at the nickname, Fu had taken to calling him Hoshoku, predator, at times about a year ago. Her reasoning being that he was a hunter and that when he smiled, he looked like a fox.

"I can't wait; we no longer have to act like idiotic pranksters who don't listen. I'm sure that Iruka is going to be very happy that he no longer has to experience your string pranks." Commented Naruto as he shot off, taking to the rooftops so as to reach the academy in time for the start of class.

Fu rolled her eyes, laughing loudly as she followed closely behind her friend, shouting out after him as the leapt across the roof tops. "Yeah right, Naruto! He hates your paint pranks way more than my little strings!" Called out the amber eyed 12-year-old, a grin plastered on her face.

Naruto laughed at the absurdity of the comment, an occasion coming to mind where Fu had used her 'little strings' as she called them, to suspend tables, desks and chairs in the classroom from the roof while at the same time cocooning both Mizuki and Iruka and sticking them to a wall upside down.

The prank had been so bad that they had got the rest of that week of school because it had genuinely taken that long to remove everything from the walls. The duo soon reached the academy, entering via the windows by the back of their class, settling into their usual seats. The other genin seemed not to acknowledge their presence as Iruka and Mizuki entered the room.

"Okay class, this is your last day, so we're going to start off with a written test. Let's see how much you actually paid attention." Explained Iruka, glancing slightly at Shikamaru and the two Jinchurikis' sitting at the back. Mizuki began to hand out the tests, smirking slightly as he gave Naruto and Fu their tests.

The duo looked down at their tests, their eyes narrowing in synchrony as they read over their questions, noting that they were far harder than something anyone in the class, other than their Nara classmate if he actually tried, could answer. The two flashed their chakra, whispering kai as they broke the genjutsu.

Time passed quickly as they worked through the paper, writing down the answers that, if they had really been like their fake personas, they wouldn't be able to answer. Naruto finished quickly, soon followed by Fu as the placed their tests face down, waiting for the tests to be collected.

Once the papers were collected Iruka stood up, beginning to speak as Mizuki handed him the exams. "Okay, while we mark the tests, we will also be conducting the accuracy and combat sections before coming back inside for the ninjutsu section." Instructed the chunin as he lead the genin outside.

Naruto and Fu smirked, following slowly behind the rest of the genin hopefuls as they walked towards the accuracy test. The academy stood in a group in front of their teachers, waiting for the explanation. "Okay, we will be testing your accuracy out of ten with kunai and shuriken, we will be going in alphabetical order. Shino Aburame!" Instructed Iruka before calling out.

The Aburame heir stepped forward, drawing his kunai first and letting them fly, managing to hit the bulls eye with 6 of the knives, next drawing his shuriken and achieving the same result. And so it continued, the clan heirs getting good results whilst the civilians, more specifically the fan girls, got barely passable or absolutely deplorable scores, Iuka recoding all of this.

"Fu!" Announce the chunin, Naruto's greenet companion stepping forward and drawing her weapons as she stood in front of her target. The amber eyed girl let out a slow breath as she prepared to launch her weapons, and then it was over in a flash.

The chunin teachers stared on in shock, seeing that Fu had launched all ten of her shuriken and kunai at once faster than either of them could see. The jinchuriki had gotten a set of nines' as she stepped back, a smirk on her face as she walked back towards her friend. "Show off." Muttered Naruto as she again stood next to him, a smile on his face.

Fu chuckled lowly as they continued to watch the other students complete the task, pausing before answering. "Oh really? That's quite hypocritical coming from you. Who was it that became an Anbu training obstacle because he was so good at stealth that even an Inuzuka would struggle to sniff him out?" Questioned Fu in an innocent tone, shutting up the feral looking blond instantly.

"Sasuke Uchia!" Called out Iruka, the 'last loyal Uchia' stepping forward as his fan girls, and few fan boys, began to cheer, shouting about how their 'Sasuke-kun' was the best and would do the best. The Uchia rapidly threw his weapons, managing to land ten bulls eyes' with his shuriken and nine with his kunai. The Uchia just grunted as his obsessive stalkers continued to cheer in the background, seeing as he had gotten the highest score yet.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Called Iruka, a small smile on his face as he looked down at the 5'4" jinchuriki as he stepped forward. Naruto went through the same process as Fu, taking a deep breath before moving, his arms seeming to be both at his sides and outstretched in front of him at the same time.

The chunin teachers and academy students, minus Shikamaru, Shino and Fu, stared on in shock at the shear speed of his movements. They turned their heads to look at the target, their jaws dropping and eyes widening to the size of dinner plates at the score, a perfect set of tens'.

The Sasuke supporters began to scream out, claiming that the blond had obviously cheated because no one could do better than their precious Sasuke-kun. Naruto ignored them, walking back over to his friend. Iruka shock himself out his shock after a moment, again beginning to call out names.

Once the Yamanaka heiress, Ino Yamanaka, was finished, getting only a barely passable score, unsurprising since she was the tied biggest Sasuke fan girl, along with the pink haired banshee, Sakura Haruno. "Okay now that we are finished we are moving onto the combat section! We will be putting you in pairs to test how much you've improved."

The group nodded as they moved over to the sparring ring, Iruka again beginning to speak. "Okay, the rules are a little different from normal! This is a combined taijutsu and practical ninjutsu test! This means that you'll be allowed to enhance your hand to hand with chakra or use ninjutsu!" Instructed Iruka, the academy student nodding in understanding.

Iruka began calling pairs of civilian to fight, all of them being very much the same with no use of ninjutsu and sloppy academy style taijutsu. The winners usually were made so because of being able to push their opponent out of the ring. Naruto was not watching though, thinking to himself as he ignored these pathetic shows of skill.

'So that's why they are still having a ninjutsu portion, the civilians wouldn't actually use any techniques and so they would still need to be tested, although the same can't be said for the clan heirs, Fu or myself.' Thought the blond as his attention snapped back to the fight in front of him.

Kiba stood across from Shino, Akamaru growling on the floor next to him. The Inuzuka dropped to all fours as he shouted out, Akamaru being surrounded by a puff of smoke as he did, **"Beat Human Clone!"** Shouted the Inuzuka as a second, feral looking Kiba burst from the smoke as the duo charged forward.

Shino sighed as a large cloud of black kikaichu bugs emerged from his body, forming a wall of insects, blocking the charging duo in their tracks. Kiba and the transformed Akamaru jumped back. They hit the ground heavily as they began to spin, forming a duo of tornados as they shot forward, Kiba again calling out. **"Fang Passing Fang!"** Shouted the Inuzuka.

The two tornados easily broke through the wall, impacting the Aburame and throwing him out of the ring harshly. Iruka strode forward, helping Shino to his feet as he called out the next pair. "Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi!" Called Iruka as said genin entered the ring.

Choji looked uncomfortable, not wanting to fight his friend. The young Nara heir just yawned, looking bored as he gazed at his friend before beginning to speak. "Don't worry Choji, it's to troublesome to fight." Stated the Nara, walking out of the ring and lying down under a tree. Choji sighed, relieved that he didn't need to fight his friend.

Iruka groaned at this, nearly face palming at what had just happened. Of course Shikamaru would find it too 'troublesome', in his own words, to fight the Akimichi heir. He moved on, calling the next two students, Hyuuga Hinata and Ame Uzuki. The fight was over very quickly though, with the young Hyuuga quickly taking down the purple haired girl.

Iruka sighed, looking down and calling out the next group. "Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Fu!" Shouted the scared teacher, the three called giving him a strange look as the chunin began to explain. "You three are the last kunoichi so we having a three-way fight instead." Explained Iruka as the three nodded in understanding.

The girls entered the ring quickly, preparing to charge as Iruka began the fight. Sakura and Ino screamed as they charged forward, cocking their arms back in preparation to throw a sloppy punch. As the two let their fists' fly they were pulled towards Fu, threads emerging from her hands as she whipped her arms behind her, pulling them forward.

Fu whipped her fists forward, impacting both of the fan girls in the chest, sending them into the air. The green haired girl again whipped her arms downwards and bringing the two girls into the ground, knocking them out. Iruka and Mizuki again looked on in shock at the sudden increase in skill.

They shook themselves back to awareness as they looked down at the sheet, the last two names on the list clearly evident. 'This isn't going to end well.' Thought Iruka as they called out the last two names. "Sasuke Uchia and Naruto Uzumaki!" Shouted the chunin as said shinobi entered the circle.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto as he spoke. "You should just give up dobe! You could never beat me, an Uchia!" Shouted Sasuke, a superior smirk on his face as he spoke. Naruto just sighed as he sunk into a stance. Sasuke just continued to smirk, shifting his body so that he stood in the Uchia interceptor stance.

"Begin!" Shouted Iruka as Naruto disappeared forward, Sasuke barely manging to dodge out of the way of Naruto's fist. The blond spun around, sending a kick into Sasukes' side, sending him flying to the side. Sasuke rolled to his feet, shooting forward and attempting to strike the hunter.

Naruto easily deflected the Uchias' attacks using his left palm before again striking the genin hopeful in the chest, sending him again flying back. Sasuke got up quickly, his eyed filled with rage and rushing through a seal chain, ending on a tiger seal, causing Irukas' eyes to widen as he shouted. **"Fire release: Great Fireball Technique"**

Sasuke spewed a giant fire ball from his mouth, causing his fans' to cheer as the blaze rushed forward, about to swallow Naruto as he whispered. "Time to take this up a level. **Sound release: Dispersion Resonance."** Naruto opened his mouth and began to scream, emitting a high pitched noise, causing shock wave to blast forward and disperse the fire.

Sasuke stood shocked, not believing that the dobe had just done that, this left him open to attack. Naruto blasted forward, kicking him out of the ring. Everyone, again minus Shino Shikamaru and Fu, stared on in shock at what the classes dead last had just done. Sasukes' fans began to shout, claiming that Naruto had cheated, again.

They prepared to attack Naruto to get him to admit he had been cheating and apologise to their 'Sasuke-kun'. Naruto sighed as he opened his mouth, whispering as he did. **"Sound release: Frequency"** Said the blond as he began to release a series of high pitched sounds, causing the students to become disorientated and drop to their knees.

He walked over to Fu, continuing to release the sound waves as strode forward. Fu just smirked, seemingly undisturbed by the sound waves, beginning to speak as he stopped next to her. "I thinking you can stop Hoshoku." Stated Fu as she looked over the kneeling students.

Naruto shut his mouth, closing with a click as the sound stopped, allowing them to get back to their feet, looking at the two in slight fear and awe. Iruka shook himself back to reality, noting that he was having to do that a lot today. "Okay, let's go back and finish the test." Instructed Iruka, turning and striding towards the academy, followed closely by Mizuki.

As the academy students returned to the class, retaking their seats as they each waited their turn to take their test. Most came back with a lead head band somewhere on their body. Fu disappeared soon after, coming back quickly, a leaf headband tied to the bicep of her right arm.

As they continued to wait, Fu and Naruto began to play cards, waiting for Narutos' turn. "Naruto Uzumaki!" Called Iruka as said blond placed his cards down on the table, getting up and entering the room in which the test was being held. "Okay, preform the transformation, replacement and clone jutsu." Instructed Iruka as Naruto nodded, asking a question.

"Are you allowed to do any type of clone jutsu?" Questioned the blond as Iruka pondered the question, nodding in response as Naruto began his task. **"Transformation Jutsu!"** Exclaimed Naruto as he was obscured in a puff of smoke. As the cloud dispersed it revealed a perfect copy of Sarutobi Hiruzen.

The third Hokage clone continued the exam, replacing himself with a log in the corner of the room, reversing it directly afterwards. Still transformed as the third he formed the iconic cross seal as he whispered the name of his final technique. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** Muttered the blond as two solid clones appeared, also transformed as the old fire shadow.

Narutos' clones popped as the original undid the transformation, leaving a smirking 5'3" blond standing in front of the, again, shocked chunin examiners. Iruka spoke first, his tone conveying a cocktail of surprise, respect and happiness. "Well done Naruto! You were able to do a solid clone jutsu and did everything whilst transformed, take your headband."

Naruto smiled, grabbing a head band with a long red cloth, tying it around his forehead as he left. Once everyone had finished the exam they were allowed to leave, many of the new genin rushing out of the academy doors and into the arms of their parents. Fu and Naruto left slowly, walking through the front doors as they did. They scowled as they overheard some of the parents, their words all going along the lines off how the Hokage could let the demon become a ninja, or why the green haired b**** was still hanging around near him.

They ignored them, walking towards the forest as they did. Even though they had just graduated, it didn't mean their senseis would let up on their mandatory training session. They took to the treetops, first going to their apartment and grabbing their clothes before heading towards training ground 2.

 _ **Iruka point of view**_

4 hours later

Iruka raced through the treetops, closely following behind Mizuki as they raced through the tree tops. The chunin crashed through the trees into a clearing, standing across from the silver haired traitor. "Why are you doing this Mizuki? Betraying the village and stealing the forbidden scroll?" Questioned Iruka as he faced off with his friend.

Mizuki smiled, a cold smirk on his face as he began to respond to the other chunin. "Because this village is holding me back! I got a far better offer from Orochimaru-sama! When I bring him this scroll he'll give me more power than you can even imagine!" Shouted the deranged Mizuki as he took the fuma shuriken from his back.

Iruka released a volley of kunai at the traitor, Mizuki easily avoiding the knives as he threw the giant shuriken at the scarred chunin. Iruka threw himself backwards, receiving a large cut across his chest. Iruka attempted to push himself up, bleeding heavily from the wound across his abdomen as he stared up at the grinning traitor.

"Well this the end for you Iruka!" Shouted Mizuki as he drew his second shuricken, beginning to throw it. A long, bladed whip emerged from the shadows, slashing at Mizuki from the darkness. The chunin barely dodged, the razor blades scaring the trees behind him. The whip continued to flash out of the shadows, continuing to barely miss the chunin as he frantically dodged out of the way.

A figure emerged from the shadows behind Mizuki, their 4'11" form seemingly phasing directly out of the tree. They wore a long white coat with a black, ivy designs covering most of its' surface. The figure stepped forward from behind Mizuki, pressing a knife against his neck, the silver haired chunin freezing as he felt the cold steel press into his skin.

A second figure strode out of the forest, his long black cloak flowing behind him as he strode forward, grasping a cane tightly in his left hand. The mans' coat had a high collar, his lapels being a burnt orange. Down his back were two stripes of the same colour, ending just before the middle point of his three tails. He also wore a pointed cap that sent shadows over his face.

"Well this is interesting, isn't it sensei?" Questioned the black clad figure in a familiar voice that was unmistakable. The now revealed Naruto crouched down, grabbing the scroll from Mizuki and placing it on his own back. Mizuki stared on in shock, unbelieving that a newly graduated genin had beaten him.

Naruto turned to the white clad figure behind Mizuki, about to speak before the man's chakra spiked, throwing the two backwards as the chunin began to transform. He began to grow taller, throwing off his flak jacket and shirt, a tail breaking through his pants as tiger-like fur began to sprout all over his body.

Mizuki growled, an evil smirk on his face as he shot forward, his fist destroying the ground where the duo just stood. "Look upon the power Orochimaru-sama has given me!" Shouted Mizuki as he again shot forward. Naruto formed a dragon seal as he spoke. **"Sound release: Beast Roar!"** roared the blond.

A blast wave shot forth from the blond, cracking the ground in front of the genin and throwing the transformed Mizuki into the trees behind him. Narutos' partner also shot forward, her hood flying off, revealing it to be Fu. **"Ninja art: Blast Powder!"** Shouted Fu, releasing a red powder from her mouth.

The powder seemed to be attracted to the ex-leaf nin, gathering around him before making contact with his fur. On contact the red powder exploded, blocking Mizuki from view in a blaze of fire. The chunin rocketed out of the fire, his fur singed, and still burning in some areas, as he charged forward.

Naruto swung his cane, the shaft breaking apart and lengthening into the whip from earlier. The whip wrapped around Mizuki, digging into the man, beast, things' body. Naruto pulled on the whip, pulling Mizuki forward and directly into the genin's fist, sending him straight into the ground. **"Blood release: Crimson Binding"** whispered the blond

Blood flowed around Mizuki, forming ropes and shackles that stopped him from moving. Naruto stood, preparing to walk towards his friend before halting as Mizuki called out. "Naruto, do you want to know why everyone hates you?" Called the restrained monster, smiling maliciously as he attempted to preform one more attack.

Irukas' eyes widened, struggling to move as he called out, attempting to force his old friend to see reason. "Mizuki don't, its forbidden!" Shouted the bleeding chunin, coughing as he rasped out his words, his throat dry and scratchy. Naruto turned to his white clad companion, tearing the whip from the beasts' skin as it reformed into his cane.

"Fu, take Iruka-sensei to the hospital, I will deal with the traitor." Instructed the blond. The greenet nodded, walking over to the downed chunin as said man attempted to protest. The amber eyed girl ignored him, choosing instead to pick up the scarred man and disappearing in a storm of dust.

Naruto walked forward, looking down at the grinning monster and beginning to speak, his words causing Mizuki to lose his grin, being replaced by a shocked look. "Of course I know, I'm the kyuubi jinchuriki. Contrary to popular belief, I am not stupid, and it's not hard to figure out when people call you 'fox brat' or demon'. Spoke Naruto, a calm tone in his voice.

Naruto removed his hat, revealing his face to the chunin before bringing the handle of his cane down on his head. The last thing that chunin saw was Narutos' face covered by a black anbu mask shaped like a fox, crimson flame designs decorating it. He turned to the side, re-sealing the cane as he spoke, the blood restraints dispersing.

"There you go Hokage-jiji, one traitor served cold." Said Naruto, chuckling at his own joke as the old Sarutobi appeared, joined momentarily after by a dog masked Anbu. Naruto replaced his cap as he waited for a response, once more sending his face into shadows. He handed the scroll on his back to the Anbu as Hiruzen spoke.

"Well done Naruto, the fee for a B rank mission will be transferred to your account as well as Fus'. Don't forget that ninja registration photos are tomorrow morning. Oh and Naruto drop the hat, it doesn't suit you anymore." Reminded the old Kage, chuckling at the last point. Naruto glared in return, but nodded in agreement as he disappeared.

Jutsu list:

Sound release

Dispersion Resonance: The user releases a high pitched sound that can be used to weaken high ranking, above C rank, or disperse low ranking, C rank and below, jutsu depending on the amount of chakra used. B rank

Frequency: The user emits multiple high pitched sounds in a short time, causing anyone who listens to it to begin to experience vertigo. C rank

Beast Roar: The user releases a shock wave like roar from their mouth, this shockwave functioning as a physical force, the strength and range depends on the amount of chakra used. B rank

Ninja art:

Blast Powder: The user releases a red dust from their mouth, this dust is then attracted towards the targets chakra signature. On contact with the targets chakra the dust will rapidly combust and explode, beginning a chain reaction. The amount of dust released is dependent on chakra used. A rank

Blood release:

Crimson Binding: The user utilizes blood to form ropes around the target and cuffs round their limbs, neck and waist to restrain their movement. Strength depends on amount of chakra used. C rank

 **And that is finished! I'm happy that all of you enjoy this story! Just a note, Fu and Naruto's suits are the assassin's creed syndicate Nightshade Cloak and Maximum Dracula respectively, just mentally add the changes I've added. So t I'm going to again ask you readers three questions, should I use Bloodborne style guns, or just keep it to normal weapons, meaning the trick weapons, what should Fus' elemental affinity be, and should Fu and Naruto be on team 7 or in their own team with an existing or OC jonin, my own vote goes toward team 7 and using the Bloodborne guns. Goodbye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ninja registration & Team sel

The Hunter in the Leaves

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here with the next chapter of The Hunter. Sorry for the long break, I had exams then was shipped off to Navy camp and then to my Grandparents, so haven't been able to write till now.**

 **Spark681, jablanco, zero fullbuster and eniox27** **,** **leviathen and Hunter13** **thank you for commenting.**

 **thialind1, Thank you for your comment, I appreciate it greatly and yes, I am a soulsborn fan, my first game in the franchise was actually Bloodborne and I have played most of the others due to this. Thanks for your comment on my character writing as I am always unsure how that comes off.**

 **longbowchris50** **, Yes…**

 **Okay, so on the voting said:**

 **Bloodborne guns in Naruto: 4 yes, 1 no. Despite this, I am not going ahead with this, Guest I can see why you would think that guns wouldn't fit in with the Narutoverse, especially with how they are depicted in other stories, either firing real bullets or what are basically miniature rasengans' from the damage they do and I agree. I was going to make them so they work and are not OP, and would have described how they work in the story in more detail, but basically compare how they would have worked on a fundamental level to rubber bullets.**

 **Fus' elemental affinity: Tri strong affinity of Fire, Earth and Wind release**

 **Team situation: 3 cannon, 2 OC. They will still be in team 7.**

 **Also eniox27, I can understand why you want for more Bloodborne skills but I am making them so they work in the Narutoverse. The Beast Roar became Narutos' Sound release techniques; Blood release came from the games over all theme. The Blacksky Eye, Old Hunter Bone, Augur of Ebrietas, and a Call Beyond will likely all became techniques in the future. The Madaras Whistle and Messengers' gift just wouldn't fit and I don't know how to make the Executioner's Glove make sense, although I want to.**

 **So normal disclaimer. I own NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Jutsu/techniques: **Transformation Jutsu/8 centred whirlpool**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view/ location switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Reading: (Zabuza Momochi)

Chapter 4: Ninja registration & Team selection

Naruto and Fu stood in front of the Hokage in the old mans' academy office, passing him their ninja registration photos. The Sarutobi glanced at the two photos, noting that both wore their current outfits, both covering their face. Fu wore her hood up, sending the important features of her face into shadow whilst Naruto wore his kitsune mask.

Hiruzen glanced back up at the leafs two young jinchurikis' before he began to speak. "These are fine and will be added to your profiles. Now, I want to…" Explained the old man, trailing off as the door to the room was thrown open, a small boy racing in shouting.

"Get ready old man! Today is the day I take that hat from you!" Exclaimed the boy, racing forward before he tripped over his blue scarf. He quickly tumbled over, falling face first into the wooden floor of the office. He quickly got up, turning around as he pointed at Fu. "You tripped me!" Shouted the boy, glaring angrily at the white clad hunter.

Naruto sighed as the greenet picked up the kid by the collar of his shirt, growling as she glared at the boy. "I didn't trip you, brat! You tripped over your own scarf!" Exclaimed, a tone of frustration and anger in her voice as she spoke. The door shot open behind the two, revealing a man wearing a pair of round sunglasses and a tight, black long sleeved shirt and pants.

He glared at the seven tail jinchuriki as she held up the boy, shouting out at the girl as he continued to walk into the room. "Unhand the honourable grandson!" Shouted the bandana wearing man. The boy smirked at the hooded genin in front of him, expecting her to just drop him and apologise now that she knew who he was, just like everyone else.

The boy was shocked when green strings suddenly burst forth from the huntress's hands, acting with a mind of their own as they wrapped around his limbs and restrained him before Fu dropped the boy, speaking in a harsh tone as she walked out of the room and barging past the jonin.

"I don't care if you were the daimyo himself, you don't blame me for something I didn't do." Growled the greenet as she walked out of the room. Naruto sighed as he walked up to the old Sarutobi's desk, muttering an apology as he grabbed the two ninja registration forms before racing out of the room, chasing after his friend.

Konohamaru stared after the duo in shock, completely surprised by the girls' actions. A smile crept onto his face as he began to smile, subtly disappearing to follow the duo as the tokubetsu jonin, named Ebisu, spoke with the young Sarutobi's grandfather.

 **Fu point of view**

Fu walked down the street next to Naruto, studiously ignoring the oddly box shaped rock that had been following the string sovereign and the blood bender as they headed towards their favourite ramen bar. The greenet sighed, muttering to herself, "Okay, that's enough!" Exclaimed the girl as she wiped her wrist backwards, sending a half dozen razor strings forward, slashing the faulty disguise to pieces.

For a moment the tiny emerald threads seemed to just phase through the rock, like phantom strands. A slight breeze drifted over the seemingly solid 'Stone', causing it to fall to pieces, revealing a shocked Konohamaru staring up at the Hunting duo, flinching slightly at Fu's annoyed glare, unable to see an amused smile on Naruto's face due to his mask.

The young Sarutobi quickly pulled himself together, mustering his courage as he stood tall. This changed nothing though as he stood nearly a foot shorter than Fu, and over a foot if compared to Naruto's 5'2" cloaked form. "So, you noticed I was there! Unsurprising, what with you being my new master and all!" Exclaimed Konohamaru, a smirk on his face.

It took a moment for the Hunters to register what the young boy had said, and once they did, they both began to chuckle. The pre-pubescent Sarutobi again stared on in shock at the two as they calmed down, Fu being the one to respond. "No, brat" Exclaimed Fu, barely stopping herself from again breaking down into laughter at the boy's expression.

"Why not!" Exclaimed the youth as he stared up at the duo, a pleading undercurrent to both his surprised expression and tone of voice. Naruto, being the less blunt of the two stepped forward, crouching down to look the boy in the eye as he began to speak.

"What my friend meant to say was why are you wanting to learn from us? You already have a teacher. Ebisu, I think his name is, right?" Questioned the fox masked blond, sending a glance at his partner out of the corner of his eye, noticing that she was nodding her head in agreement.

"Because you treat me like a person and not just the Hokages' grandson!" Exclaimed the small boy as he glared up at the two, his short stature, young boyish face and oversized blue scarf. Fu glanced towards the masked jinchuriki by her side, a grin and a strange glint in her eye as she did.

Naruto sighed, barely resisting the urge to take off his mask and rub his eyes, or to simply just face palm, knowing exactly what his greenet companion was thinking. "Fine, you go mess around with the kid and meet me back at Ichiraku's later, I have some stuff to do." Sighed the fox masked genin.

Fu began to cackle like a mad-women before vanishing, a cloud of dust remaining in her place. The seven tails jinchuriki raced off, grabbing the young Sarutobi as she did.

1 week later

Naruto sighed as walked into the class, followed closely by Fu as they entered wearing their hunter uniforms instead of the clothes that their fake personas had. The students already their glanced at the pair in shock, having never seen them in the current outfits before. The only ones that seemed unsurprised were Shikamaru and Shino.

The Nara heir glanced up at them before lying back down, muttering tiredly as he did. "So you two have finally stopped hiding your ability, troublesome." Mumbled the pineapple haired genin as he put his head back down on the table. Shino nodded to Fu and Naruto, a small smile being hidden by his coat.

Kiba looked down at the two, a smirk decorating his face as he spoke. "It doesn't matter what you where! You'll always just be the dead last! Why do stay with him Fu? You should stay with a real alpha! Like me!" Exclaimed the Inuzuka heir, his tone dripping with self-absorbed arrogance.

No one could see the blondes' reaction to the feral boys' words due to the fox mask he wore. In contrast, you could see Fus' reaction perfectly. The greenet seemed to be consider something for a moment before deciding, a mischievous glint in her eye. The jinchuriki sauntered over to Kiba, swaying her hips enticingly as she strode forward.

Fu came up behind Kiba, draping herself over the arrogant Inuzuka as she began to whisper in his ear. "Is that so Mr alpha. Do you really think you could handle me?" Questioned the white-clad girl, a heavy tone of seduction in his voice. Kiba stuttered madly, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree as his head shot back from a heavy nosebleed.

Fu began to laugh uncontrollably as she detached herself from the perverted Kiba, walking back over to Naruto. Naruto himself was chuckling lowly, smirking beneath his mask as he walked over to a table at the back, sitting next to the window as Fu joined him. It didn't take long for the rest of the class to arrive, well… except for two.

A stampede could be heard from outside the classroom, the blond haired Yamanaka heiress and pink haired Haruno banshee burst through the door way, trying to push past each other as they raced over to the Uchia, arguing the whole time over who should be the one to sit next to their Sasuke-kun.

Soon after Iruka entered the class, causing the noise to, almost instantaneously vanish. The scarred chunin stood behind his desk, glancing up at the two hunters in the back with a thankful look in his eye as he nodded to them, receiving nods in return. The Umino turned to the class, beginning his speech as he did.

"As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a jonin, an elite ninja." Iruka explained, gaining varying reactions from the assembled students.

 _ **Sakura's point of view**_

"Well someone's got to be in Sasuke's group. I wonder who?" Ino asked mockingly from behind Sakura.

"I don't know" Responded the pinket as she internally seethed _"Cha, I'm going to be the one with Sasuke, so stay away from him, you hag"_ screeched inner Sakura.

 _ **Sasuke's point of view**_

'Ahg, groups of three? That'll only slow me down.' Thought Sasuke arrogantly.

 _ **Naruto's point of view**_

The fox masked genin glanced through the window, beginning to think over this new piece of information. 'I have nothing against the process, but I do hope I don't end up with the Uchia bastard or Haruno banshee. The only person I would prefer to be with is Fu.' Thought Naruto, smiling as he glanced towards the girl in question.

 _ **Fu point of view**_

Fu glanced towards Naruto, blushing slightly as she looked at her Hoshoku. Yes, her Hoshoku. After her uncle had left her in the village Naruto had helped her adjust to the new surroundings, even protecting her at times when he knew he didn't need to. She glanced away, forcing her mind to change tracks for the problem at hand, team selections.

Iruka began to call out teams, seemingly calling the majority of the civilians first. "…Team 7! Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchia and Fu! Your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake!" Instructed Iruka, gaining varying reactions from the four. Sasuke just grunted, mostly uncaring, although annoyed he was with the dead last.

Sakura cheered, jumping up and down in joy as she cried out. "Yeah! This just shows that true love concurs all! Am I right Sasuke-kun?" Exclaimed the pinket, a wide smile on her face as she glanced at the uncaring Uchia, receiving no reaction what so ever.

Naruto and Fu had similar reactions, both being marginally irritated and extremely enraged due to being with Sasuke and Sakura. They were also quite happy though that their respective crush. Fu though, was also minorly surprised that they were a team of four instead of the traditional three.

You see, Naruto would spend a lot of time with Hiruzen when not training with any of the three elder hunters and so he knew a lot about things such as strategy, mission classifications and basic village rules, such as the fact that a genin team was always made up of three students and one teacher with almost no exceptions.

Due to Naruto dragging her along on these meetings with the third, Fu also had a good knowledge of these things. She had even taken to calling the old Sarutobi patriarch Hokage-jiji, much like Naruto did. They also knew about the final genin test due to a small slip up on the old mans' part, so they both knew that they weren't true genin yet.

Fu turned to Naruto, glancing at him with a single question clear in her eyes. 'Do you want to go to Ichirakus' for lunch while we wait?' Was the greenets' enquiry. Naruto just nodded as they duo stood up, preparing to run before disappearing in a cloud of white dust, their teammates staring on in slight surprise at the supposed idiots' skills.

3 hours later

 _ **Naruto point of view**_

The black clad hunter sighed as their sensei finally arrived, a full hour after Fu and he had returned from Ichirakus' after lunch. The man stood about 5'9" and wore the standard leaf jonin uniform, with the headband slanted to cover his left eye. The majority of the mans' face was covered by a black face mask, leaving only one of his dark grey eyes visible.

The man also had long, spikey silver hair that fell to one side of his face, reminding the two jinchurikis' heavily of a dog masked anbu. The man glanced up lazily at the four annoyed genin, at least, he supposed they were annoyed as the only one he could tell for was the pink haired kunoichi.

The Uchia only looked similar to an emo, his face dark and brooding as he looked out of the window. Kakashi glanced towards the seven and nine tailed beast containers, checking their reaction. Fu seemed uncaring, the greenets' face a perfect poker mask as she stared down at the man in front of her.

The Hatake was unsure of the nine tailed jinchuriki own reaction due to the black anbu mask he wore as he spoke. "My first impression of you is… Your boring! Meet me up on the roof in five minutes." Instructed the jonin as he disappeared in a storm of leaves.

Naruto and Fu sighed as they both similarly disappeared in their own unique **Body Flickers** , Fu in a storm of dust and Naruto in a swirl of red mist, a screeching sound echoing as he did. They appeared next to their sensei on the roof, the man unsurprised at the arrival as he had watched them train, just continuing two read his book.

Sakura and Sasuke arrived three minutes later coming up via the stairs. The pink haired kunoichi was surprised that her two cloaked teammates had already arrived whilst Sasuke just glared at the duo. Without looking up Kakashi began to speak, "Now that we're all here let's introduce ourselves."

Sakura looked at her sensei in confusion before she began to speak. "Why don't you go first sensei, to show us how it's done." Questioned the pinket. Kakashi sighed at the girls' request before beginning to speak.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are unimportant, my hobbies… You're not old enough to know, my dreams, I don't have one." Exclaimed the jonin, eye smiling at the deadpanning or sweat dropping genin, all with the same thought, 'He only told us his name, which we already knew!' Kakashi pointed at Sakura first, "You next pinkie!" Instructed the cyclopean silveret.

The Haruno growled at the nickname, glaring at the jonin as she did. Kakashi, for his part didn't even seem to notice the pinkets actions, never looking up from his smut. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like…" Here she trailed off for a moment, using that time to glance over at the brooding Uchia, gaining a faint blush.

Regaining her focus, she continued speaking. "My hobbies are… And My dream is…" Each time she trailed off to glance at the Uchia heir, the blush on her face steadily increasing until she was a similar shade to a cherry.

Kakashi signed as he looked up from his book, glancing at Sasuke as he began to speak. "Now you Mr emo." Stated the masked silveret, eye smiling at the young Uchia, ignoring the heated glare being sent his way by said genin as he returned to his book.

Whilst continuing to glare at the jonin, Sasuke began to speak. "My name is Sasuke Uchia. I have no likes and a lot of dislikes. My dream… No, my ambition, because I will accomplish it, is to revive my clan and kill a certain someone." Stated the Uchia, a dark look crossing over his face as he said the last part.

Kakashi sighed, although seemingly distracted and uninterested to Sakura and Sasuke, he was listening intently to what each of his students said. 'Great, so far I have got exactly what I expected. Sakura is completely obsessed with Sasuke, whilst he is completely obsessed with achieving revenge against his brother.'

Turning to the only hopes he had left for the team, he again began to speak. "Next up is Mrs Ivy." Proclaimed the cyclopean man, referencing the black designs adorning her coat. Fu rolled her eyes at the man, a light smile on her face at the Hatakes' actions so far.

"My name is Fu. I like my strings, ramen and my friends, especially my Hoshoku. I dislike people who make their opinion on what others say and those that can't tell the difference between the warden and the prisoner. My hobbies are training, and painting. My dream is to become the leafs jonin commander." Stated the greenet, her tone calm and steady, surprising two of the other three genin on the roof.

Sasuke and Sakura where surprised at the calmness in the amber eyed girls voice as they were used to her being loud, obnoxious and stubborn, with a penchant for chaos. Now that they actually thought about it, neither Naruto nor Fu were acting as they were used to. Seeing the confusion on the two genins' faces caused the other occupants of the roof to struggle stopping themselves from bursting out in laughter.

Kakashi finally turned towards the masked blond, a smile hidden beneath his mask as he spoke for the final time. "And finally the fox, go ahead." Stated the jonin finally putting his book away as he was truly interested in what the blond had to say.

Invisible to the others, the Uzumaki smirked beneath his mask as he began to speak. "As you all know; my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are my weapons, ramen, learning new things and my friends, especially Fu. My dislikes are the same as Fus' with one addition, I hate things being easy. My hobbies are training, music and playing strategy games. My dream is to become the Hokage and the greatest hunter in history." Stated the blond, a steely tone of determination in his voice as he spoke.

Kakashi nodded at the blonde's words, mentally celebrating that he at least had two genin who could work together coherently. Kakashi got up to leave, getting to the edge of the roof before stopping, as if just remembering something. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you, you guys aren't genin yet." Stated the silveret, waiting for their reaction.

He was not disappointed as Sasuke tensed, a look of rage flashing across his face whilst Sakura shot out of her seat, screaming in confusion. "What do you mean were not genin yet! We passed the test, didn't we!" Exclaimed the pinket, causing the other members of the roof to clutch their ears in pain.

"Now I understand why you said you based Banshees Screamof Sakura, Naruto." Mumbled Fu, her face contorted into a visage of pain as she slowly took her hands away from her ears. Naruto just nodded, his ears still ringing from the girls' voice. 'Now I know what it's like to be on the other side of one of my sound release techniques' Remised the blond.

Kakashi just smiled at the aggravated pinket as he began to explain. "Yes, you did pass the test, but that was just to weed out the ones who had no chance whatsoever of being shinobi. Tomorrow you'll be going through the real test, so be at training ground 7 at 6 am sharp. Oh, and I suggest that you don't eat or you'll puke." Stated the jonin before he body flickered away.

The hunter duo disappeared shortly afterwards in their individual body flickers, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone on the roof, which promptly lead to the pinket asking the Uchia out on a date.

3 hours later

 **Hiruzen point of view**

Hiruzen sat at his desk, the room around him filled with 7 of the 9 new jonin sensei. As he was looking around the room his son, Asuma stepped forward and began to speak. "Dad, shouldn't we just start the meeting? Kakashi is never on time to anything below an A rank mission." Stated the younger Sarutobi.

Hiruzen smirked as he began to speak. "And that is why I told him this meeting was three hours earlier than it really was." Explained the old fire shadow as someone knocked on the door, opening to reveal Kakashi, eyes wide as he saw the calculating smirk on the thirds face.

"Let me guess, I'm on time, aren't I?" Questioned the silveret, getting nods from the other jonin in the room, who had shocked looks on their faces at the fact that the fabled copy nin was actually on time. Kakashi sighed as he mumbled to himself. "Why do I keep falling for this."

Ignoring the mutterings of the lazy cyclops, Hiruzen began to speak. "So we have a new set of genin hopefuls this year, so I would like to know how the introductions went." Stated the old man, glancing between the eight senior ninja in the room. "Now before you ask, Tenpura-san has already tested his team, and yes, all the members of team 3 are currently resting in the hospital, with 1 in the intensive care ward." Explained the old man.

The jonin in the room winced in sympathy for the genin, thinking about the mad mans' test, how he was still being forced to be a jonin sensei was beyond them. As the other jonin in the room stepped forward to comment on their teams. All of them seemed to follow the same theme though, the teams were made up of a strange mix of fangirls who had abhorrent skills, and boys with a tendency to show off their own subpar abilities.

Finally, he reached Kakashi with team 7, one of the teams he held the highest hopes for due to the members. "So Kakashi, what are your thoughts on team 7?" Questioned the kage, barely restrained interest spliced with desperation evident in his voice. As the silver haired pervert stepped forward the other occupants in the room were surprised that he did not have his book, instead holding four manila folders.

Handing the first of the folders to the Sarutobi clan head he began to speak. "Sakura was as expected, completely obsessed with Sasuke, much like the majority of the civilian girls in her class. Her obsession is borderline debilitating to her skills and other than her noted excellence in chakra control, she seems to be lacking. If I can change her mind she would be an effective medic or genjutsu user for the team."

Hiruzen nodded at the comments stated by the silveret, taking the next file as it was offered. "Sasuke was obviously separated and detached from the others, and is, understandably obsessed with killing Itachi. More so since he was never given psychological therapy after the massacre. He is already an effective mid to close combat fighter, his main problem pertains to him working in a squad." Continued Kakashi, giving the Hokage the last two files.

"Finally, the jinchuriki duo, Fu and Naruto. As we both know, they both have some unique abilities duo to their other sensei's or their own DNA. They are now openly acting as they did before entering the academy, so both are far more soft spoken and calmer, with Naruto losing all recorded eccentric attitudes and Fus' devil may care mind set calming to more realistic levels." Explained the silveret.

Hiruzen nodded before staring at the jonin dead in his singular visible eye. "Your assessment of their skills remain the same?" Questioned the old man. Kakashi nodded, a firm look in his eye as he again began to speak.

"Yes, with their individual abilities Fu remains an all range fighter, most effective at long and mid-range. And Naruto as a major close combat and mid-range fighter. My only worry concerning them is the hell that will be raised by the council when their abilities are finally officially reported." Stated the copy nin, a tone of dread in his voice.

 **And that is finished! I'm happy that all of you enjoy this story! Next chapter is the bell test. Again I apologise for the long wait for this chapter, whilst I hope it won't happen again, I have to say my update speed will only once a week from now on. Goodbye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: Survival Test! Tricks of the

The Hunter in the Leaves

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here with the next chapter of The Hunter.**

 **Spark681, Lazymanjones96, Zero Fullbuster, thanks for your comments, I hope you guys continue to read my stories.**

 **So normal disclaimer. I own NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Jutsu/techniques: **Transformation Jutsu/8 centred whirlpool**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view/ location switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Reading: (Zabuza Momochi)

Chapter 5: Survival Test! Tricks of the hunters.

Naruto jumped across the trees, his black coat splayed out behind him as he raced towards the training ground for the test, closely followed by Fu as they raced towards the training ground. Breaking into the clearing the two hunters landed near Sakura and Sasuke, jogging to a stop in front of the two.

"Your Late!" Screamed Sakura, her face contorted a visage of rage. Naruto shook his head, his masked face conveying nothing to the others as he pulled a set of ear plugs from his ears.

"I need to get a better pair if I can still hear you through these." Muttered Naruto, his face contorted beneath the fox mask, a frown marring it as he spoke, this time to the other two genin. "Also, I'm quite sure we're still considered early as Kakashi-san is not hear yet." Noted Naruto, turning towards the trees as he again spoke.

"Are you going to join us sensei or are you going to watch from the shadows a little longer?" Questioned the blood manipulator, a questioning tone mixed with hints of amusement in his voice. Sasuke and Sakura were about to say something until they saw Kakashi walking out of the shadows were Naruto had been looking.

Kakashi smiled at his team, his eye, somehow, forming a u shape as he did. "Ma, ma Naruto, did you really have to point me out?" questioned the jonin, somehow knowing that Naruto was sending him a deadpan stair from beneath the Mask.

As Sakura was about to scream at the jonin string shot from Fus' hand, keeping it closed for the moment. Pointing at Sakura, Fu spoke "You, shut up. So, sensei, what's the test going to be?" Questioned the mint haired girl, her white cloak swaying as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

The cyclopean jonin smiled, reaching into his kunai bag and pulling out a set of three silver bells, tying them to his belt as he spoke. "Your test is to try and grab a bell each from me before this timer hits noon!" Instructed the jonin, his tone jovial as he spoke.

Sakura, having freed her mouth from the makeshift string gag, questioned the jonin. "But there are only three bells and four of us?" Questioned the girl, getting eye rolls from the two hunters and a sarcastic comment from Kakashi.

"Oh! Your very observant, aren't you? The person who doesn't get a bell will go back to the Academy for a year and then placed into the reserve core." Explained Kakashi, a smile on his face, continuing to speak he said, "So I suggest you come at me with the intent to kill. Your time starts now!"

The four genin disappeared into the surrounding forest, splitting into three separate groups, the hunter duo together and Sakura and Sasuke by themselves. Reaching into his kunai pouch he pulled out his little orange book, flipping to his current page, giggling as he did. "Oh Miko-chan, you naughty, naughty girl!"

 _ **Fu point of view**_

Fu stood next to Naruto, discussing a plan of attack. "Naruto, I'll catch him off guard after he's finished with Sasuke, so you can hit him hard and grab the bells." Explained Fu, unsealing the short swords that made up her bowblade trick weapon and connecting the hilts together and stringing the bow.

Naruto nodded in acceptance of the plan, unsealing two weapons from his armoury. The first was a 4-foot katana, strapped to his waist, a new trick weapon designed by him with help from Gehrman and Ludwig. The second was his threaded cane, the item clutched tightly in his gloved hand.

The two split up, with Fu heading across the trees towards Sasuke and Kakashi's fight. Just as she reached the branches bordering the small clearing in which Kakashi had buried Sasuke. Glancing towards the shadows behind Kakashi she caught a glimpse of her Hoshoku, signalling to her that he was ready.

Slowing her breathing she knocked an arrow to her bow, dusting the tip with glittering dust. Slowly drawing the bow back, she aimed towards the jonins' belt, attempting to sever the bells from the jonin. Finally, ready, she loosed the shot, muttering under her breath as she did. " **Ninja art: Flashbang shot** "

 _ **Naruto point of view**_

The arrow rocketed forward, sadly missing its target as Kakashi sensed the arrow coming and so dodged accordingly. Just as the arrow hit the ground a bright flash went out, forcing Kakashi to cover his eyes.

Naruto capitalised on this moment of weakness as he rushed forward, whipping his arm forward, causing the cane began to extend, each segment flipping outwards to become blades along the extending whip. The whip slashed across the jonins' chest, ripping through the jonin jacket and armour underneath. Sadly, Kakashi was too far away for the whip to cut his skin.

Naruto continued towards his sensei, waiting for the cane to retract as he did. In this time Kakashi had been able to regain his bearings. The jonin was ready as the black clad hunted engaged him. The blond swung the cane at him handle first as Kakashi jumped back. Unfortunately for the jonin the handle caught on the rip in his vest, allowing Naruto to rip him forward directly into a haymaker aimed at his face.

Kakashi bent backwards, avoiding the fist and grabbing the now over-extended arm. Twisting his body, he threw the genin over him. As Naruto sailed over him he whipped the cane downward, slashing the ground Kakashi had stood seconds before, whilst racing through a set of one-handed seals.

Slashing his palm as he landed he swiped it across his body, speaking as he did " **Blood release: Blood Shards**!" Shouted the blond. His palm left a thick line of blood that quickly crystallised, shooting forward as a large arc of crimson shrapnel.

Kakashi carefully avoided the barrage of shards, a few pieces ripping through his armour, leaving behind a lattice of small cuts. "Nicely done Naruto! You've pushed me further than the other two did, but where is Fu? After all, that arrow wasn't your doing, was it?" Questioned the jonin, tilting his head to the side.

Just as he asked that question, a second arrow shot from the trees, this one much faster, larger and stronger. The jonin barely dodged to the side, watching as the arrow easily punching through the trees behind him. Glancing back at Naruto he saw him just finishing a string of seals, a smirk on his face as he spoke. "Well, does that answer your question?"

" **Sound release: Beast Roar** " cried Naruto, the sound coming out as a shockwave that ripped up the ground before him, impacting into the jonin and sending him into the trees behind him. "Dammit, now I need to find him!" growled Naruto

 _ **Fu point of view**_

Fu looked jumped across the treetops, her second bow trick weapon in its close combat form, a large black double-sided spear at 6' long, a fair bit taller than she was. "So, this is where you are!" Exclaimed a voice to her side. Fu jumped in the opposite direction, unsheathing her weapon and slashing at the person who spoke.

Kakashi leaned back to avoid the blade cutting out his uncovered eye. Righting himself he looked at the genin across from him. Fu stood in between two trees, standing on two branches as she waited, one of the spear heads facing towards her. "So, you managed to take out Naruto? I don't believe that." Questioned Fu, snorting at the unlikeliness of that situation.

Naruto was strong, not strong enough to defeat a jonin, but enough to make a chunin have to go all out against him to win, and a jonin take him seriously in a fight. So, for Kakashi to beat him so swiftly was beyond unlikely. "Your right, I just decided to irritate him a little by switching targets!" Exclaimed Kakashi, eye smiling at his student.

Fu smile back, finding Kakashi's idea funny. Shaking her head, she barely dodged backwards as Kakashi attacked her, using the staff section of her spear to parry his kunai attacks. She whipped the bottom side of her spear upwards, slashing across Kakashi's chest and forcing him to jump back.

'It seems I'll have to bring out all the stops to have a chance at hose bells.' Deciding this Fu began to focus chakra to her eyes, causing them to turn black, her amber irises turning pure white. Kakashi reeled back in surprise, eyes widening. 'She has a dojutsu? But how!' mentally questioned the jonin.

" **Crushing Tentacles of the Abyss** " Intoned Fu, her eyes flashing as the shadows seemed to extend, strange black tentacles reaching out of the shadows to wrap around Kakashi, attempting to crush him in their grasp. Kakashi attempted to break the genjutsu but was unsuccessful, so began to cut through them.

Fu quickly strung the bow and knocked an arrow, aiming at Kakashi, heavy beads of sweat rolling down her face, unleashing the arrow it burst forward, ripping through tentacles and into Kakashi's' left forearm. "Dammit, I missed" muttered Sariah, no longer able to keep up the technique. Fainting her eyes returned to normal, the jutsu coming undone. The last thoughts that crossed her mind before falling into unconsciousness, 'Good luck Naruto'

 _ **Naruto point of view**_

Naruto sighed as he raced across the trees, the only weapon on him being the katana, now fastened at his side. Finally, he came across Kakashi and Fu's fight, arriving just in time to see Fu feinting from keeping up the two jutsu.

"So Kakashi, let's get this over with" Exclaimed Naruto his hands racing through seals as he again spoke. " **Wind release: Shredding Air** " shouted Naruto, clapping his hands and thrusting the palms forward. A huge gust of air ripped forward to hit the currently one armed nin, causing cuts and rips in the trees in its path.

Kakashi jumped off the branch he stood on, dropping to the forest floor, left arm hanging by his side, arrow still stuck through his forearm. Naruto followed closely, taking the sword sheath from his side, and taking out the blade in its initial form, a small one-foot tanto made of a thin, gleaming mettle.

Naruto charged towards the jonin, using the sheath to parry attacks from his right arm, whilst attacking expertly with his tanto. Kakashi expertly dodged every attack, avoiding the blade of the weapon as if his life depended on it, as knowing Narutos' trick weapons like he did, it probably did.

This carried on for a couple minutes, leaving Naruto panting and Kakashi breathing slightly heavily. "I must say you and Fu definitely pushed me more than any other genin team, hell Fu managed to actually incapacitate my left arm." Exclaimed Kakashi, pride creeping into his voice as he spoke.

Naruto smiled beneath his mask, sheathing his tanto as he spoke. "Thanks sensei, but we don't have much time left do we, so it's all or nothing now, eh?" Questioned the genin, taking a step forward as he spoke.

Kakashi stood ready for Naruto but knew that he was going to need to get much closer to hit him. Naruto moved his hand to the hilt of its sword, carefully pushing it in further till a silent click was heard. Taking a deep breath, he tightened his grip on the sword, widening his stance as he did.

Finally, Naruto charged, unsheathing his sword as he did. Kakashi knew he could not hit him with his short blade and Naruto had not changed his weaponry but leaned back anyway. The first foot of Narutos' blade exited the sheath, and Kakashi's eyes widened as more continued to exit the scabbard.

The four-foot blade flashed forward, slicing across Kakashis' arm as it did. Kakashi suddenly stiffened as Narutos' voice echoed in his ears. " **Blood release: Human Marionet** " whispered Naruto, dropping his sword, his action causing Kakashis' right hand to open stiffly, slowly, and shakily.

Naruto turned to the jonin, body moving stiffly, as if his own muscles were working against him. He know faced his sensei. Painfully slowly, Naruto moved his hand to where the bells were located on Kakashi's body, causing him to shakily do the same. Grabbing them, he moved to take them from Kakashi just as the timer went. "Dammit" Muttered Naruto as he dropped the jutsu.

Kakashi's body relaxed, coming back under control as he placed the bells back on his belt and going off to retrieve Sakura and Sasuke whilst Naruto carried the unconscious Fu back to where they had started.

Naruto arrived shortly before Kakashi, taking that time to unseal some smelling salts and holding them under the amber eyed girls' nose, causing her eyes to flutter open as she woke up. Fu groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head as Naruto spoke. "So, you still can't hold it up for long, huh?" Questioned Naruto, getting a groan and a slight nod from the greenet.

Looking to her partner she noticed his eyes were slightly bloodshot, a small frown on his face. Sighing Fu asked to confirm her thought process. "You used Marionet, but we still ran out of time didn't we." Questioned the girl, although the lack of a questioning tone in her voice conveyed the fact she already knew the answer.

Naruto nonetheless nodded to confirm her words, watching as Kakashi walked out of the foliage, Sakura trailing behind him and Sasuke tied up and flung over his shoulder. The pinket was obviously complaining to Kakashi about his treatment of the Uchia as they walked over.

Kakashi tied the Uchia to one of the polls on the field, turning to the genin once he was finished and began to speak. "Sakura, that was disappointing, you couldn't even break out of my genjutsu. Sasuke, whilst you were able to keep my busy you were overconfident in your abilities and that lead to your downfall." Admonished Kakashi, glancing at the genin in turn as he did.

Continuing Kakashi turned to the hunter duo, eye smiling at the two as he did. "Fu and Naruto, nice work together, you were able to catch me off guard and you definitely did the best out of the genin here, but I want to talk to you after this." Instructed the jonin before beginning to speak to the group as a whole.

"Since you failed to get the bells from me, Sakura and Sasuke will get a second shot after lunch, since Fu and Naruto figured out the aim of the test, they don't need to take the retest. There is also one rule, neither Naruto, nor Fu can't help Sasuke and Sakura out, if they do, you all fail." Instructed the jonin, causing Sasuke to glare at the white and black clad hunters.

As Kakashi turned to leave, Sasuke called out to him, anger heavy in his voice as he did. "Hey, at least untie me so I can eat! And how come the dobe and Fu-baka don't have to redo the test!"

Shouted the Uchia, rage in his voice. Kakashi turned back to them, eye smiling at the Uchia as he did. "Sorry, you're going to have to untie yourself. And I told you why they don't have to do it, they figured it out, while you didn't." Exclaimed Kakashi as he body flickered away.

Minutes passed, with Sakura trying and failing to undo the knots, nor cut through the ropes as they had a steel wire core to strengthen them. Naruto sighed, pulling out the tanto form of his weapon from his sheath and going behind the poll and preparing to slash through the ropes.

Sakura called out to him, stopping him as she did. "What are you doing Naruto-baka!? Kakashi-sensei said that if you helped us we all fail!" screamed the pink haired banshee, glaring at the masked blond.

Ignoring the girl, he continued what he was doing. Twisting the handle of his blade, a clear liquid began to run across the blades surface, the droplets that hit the ground burned straight through the grass, sizzling as they continued to destroy the earth once they hit the ground.

Slashing downwards the blade cut through the ropes easily, wire core and all. The ropes fell to the ground, the ends seemingly melting as the mysterious liquid continued to eat through the material. Again, twisting the handle, the flow stopped, the blond wiping the blade on the pile of ropes, cleaning off the excess liquid and speeding up the ropes destruction as the liquid rapidly ate through them.

Sheathing the blade Naruto offered his hand to the sitting Sasuke, his tone polite as he spoke, "Need a hand?" questioned the blond, giving the distinct feeling he was smiling beneath his mask. Sasuke glared at the masked hunter, knocking away his hand as he got to his feet.

Before the Uchia could respond to the blond Kakashi reappeared, enraged and wide eyed as he spoke. "I told you that you weren't allowed to help them! What do you have to say for yourselves?" Questioned the cyclopean nin, his voice sharp and heavy with rage.

Naruto was not intimidated though, speaking clearly and confidently as he did. "You'd need to put me in chains to stop me from helping my teammates. We are a team, we work together and help each other, or we don't function at all!" stated the jinchuriki, a cocktail of confidence and steely determination in his voice as he spoke.

Kakashi glared at the blond, his eyes hard and cold. He began to speak, his voice frigid as he did. "Well then, you disobeyed my orders. So that means you all… pass!" exclaimed the jonin, his voice instantly changing from frigid cold to warm and jovial and his face shifting into an eye smile.

Sakura, who had been paralysed by Kakashi's angry state, blinked in shock, confusion evident on her face as she spoke. "Wait. What?" Questioned the pinket, seemingly speaking for the team sans Naruto.

Kakashi smiled as he looked at the genin before him, beginning to speak as he did. "You see in the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, but those would abandon their friends are lower than trash. Your willingness to disobey my order to assist Sasuke prove that you understand this, so I'm letting the team pass." Explained Kakashi.

Clapping his hands Kakashi smiled at them as he spoke. "So, you guys can leave, meet at the bridge at seven tomorrow. Naruto, Fu stay behind, I want to talk to you." Instructed the jonin, allowing Sasuke and Sakura to leave before turning to the remaining genin.

Sighing he sat down, followed closely by Naruto as he spoke. "So, what do you want to talk to us about sensei?" questioned Naruto, sealing away his blade as he did. Kakashi pulled out two files from his vest as he began to speak.

"We all know that you two were holding back in the academy, so we had the anbu look on your training a bit to get some of your real skill level, but you still showed some abilities that we don't have any knowledge about, so I want to know everything you can do. I don't want any surprises on missions." Explained the jonin, his voice serious.

The duo nodded, accepting his reasoning as Naruto went first. "Well, as you know I've got access to my unique Blood and Sound release. Sound release jutsu are mainly offensive or utility as they revolve around sonic blast waves or sound that disorientate a person. An example is my **Frequency** technique, which uses sound to disorientate people, and put them off guard." Explained Naruto, seeing Kakashi add some things to the file.

Continuing Naruto spoke "Blood release is an all-round style, as I'm able to use it defend myself, attack or for special utility moves like my **Human Marionet** technique that I used on you." Explained Naruto, noticing Kakashi stop and give him a questioning look.

"How did you do that anyway?" Questioned Kakashi. Naruto sighed, but explained anyway.

"When I cut you with the second form of Viper Fang there was a fair bit of my blood on the blade. Once it was inside you I used it to control your body from the inside, kind of like the Nara shadow possession technique but a lot less refined. Don't worry about any bad effects, my Kekkai Genkai causes my blood to act like O- and AB+, I can take any type of blood and put mine in anyone without danger." Explained the blond.

Fu went next, sighing as she spoke. "I have a dojutsu that I gained when I began to train with Naruto called the Blacksky eye. It allows me to change any genjutsu cast in sight to be reality. The problem is that I can't choose which genjutsu are affected so enemy illusions also become reality. My problem is that I currently can't keep it active for more than a couple seconds, nor can I layer the illusions." Explained Fu.

Looking to Naruto, who nodded she sighed, holding her right hand forward as she did. "I also have an ability I call Executioners Hand, which allows me to… Actually, it would be better to show you." Sighed the greenet.

Grabbing a small snake that had been slithering through the grass with her left hand she channelled chakra into her right arm, causing while lines to spread across the skin on her arm and her hand to glow white, seemingly forming claws. Grabbing the snakes head she pulled, causing a while spirit version of the snake to get pulled out of the body.

The body in her hand stopped thrashing as she put it down. The spirit in her right hand began to thrash as well, struggling to get out of her hand. Kakashi stared on in shock at the display, reaching out to touch the spirit and having his hand pass straight through it. Fu began to explain as she placed the snake spirit back into its body, causing it to start moving again and slither away.

"I have the ability to push a spirit out of its body and absorb it, retaining the ability to resummon it later. I can only interact with it using my right hand unless I'm pushing chakra into it." Explained Fu stopping the flow of chakra to her right hand, causing the glow to stop.

Nodding Kakashi sighed, closing the files as he stood up, speaking as he did. "I'll give these to Hokage-sama, but I would look out for a summons by the council if I was you." Stated Kakashi before body flickering away.

Naruto and Fu stood up, heading back to their home as Fu spoke. "Are you sure it was a good idea telling him everything?" Questioned the white clad girl, staring questioningly at her masked companion.

Naruto sighed, shaking his head as he did. "I don't know, but I do know that the council would find out eventually. Rather have to deal with it now rather than later." Said Naruto, changing direction to head to Ichirakus'.

Fu followed him, a frown on her face as she did. 'I hope your right Hoshoku, I hope your right.' Thought the girl.

Jutsu List:

Ninja Art:

Flashbang Shot: The user coats a projectile in flash powder, which, on contact with a solid surface, would release a large flash of light, disorientating anyone not using eye protection. D rank

Blood release:

Blood Shards: The user releases a salvo of crystallised blood at the opponent, easily cutting through most things due to their size and trajectory. C rank

Human Marionet: The user inputs some of his own blood into an opponent, allowing to control them, the more blood, the more stable the connection. If the user also has lower chakra reserves than the opponent the can break free and the greater the difference in reserves the worse or better ones control, depending if the difference is negative or positive. A rank

Genjutsu:

Crushing Tentacles of the Abyss: The user creates illusions of black tentacles reaching out of the shadows in an area and attempting to crush the opponent. C rank

Wind release:

Shredding Air: The user pushes forward a wave of violent air that is shifting at high speeds, causing cuts to anything in its' path. C rank

Trick Weapons:

Rating System

Low = C

Mid = B

High = A

Indeterminable: S

Viper Fang: The Viper Fang is a melee type weapon; the first form is a one-foot long tanto. It is extremely thin and sharp but durable, and so not likely to snap. It also is able to withstand the acid located in the hilt of the weapon, allowing the user to utilise it to strengthen attacks. The second form is a four-foot blade that is much thicker and has a duller edge, sharp enough to cut through most things, but not everything like the tanto. It is not durable enough to use the acid.

First form: Element: Acid; Reach: C; Edge: A

Second form: Element: None; Reach: B; Edge: B

Archer's Spear: The Archer's Spear is a melee weapon in its first form and a ranged weapon in its second form. The first form of this trick weapon is a large six-foot, double headed spear, utilised much like a bo staff in a fight. The second form is a large longbow that has superior range to the bowblade and power but is difficult to utilise in a close range due to the long-time taken to draw it.

First form: Range: A; Speed: A

Second Form: Range: S; Speed: C

 **And that is finished! I'm happy that all of you enjoy this story! Goodbye guys!**


End file.
